The Forgotten
by xCrazyKidx
Summary: Ariana (Aria) Hathaway is beginning her sixth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unlike other Gryffindor students, she has her eyes on a particular Slytherin student- Draco Malfoy. Something is especially strange out him this school year; he doesn't seem like the Draco Malfoy he was the five years before. What happens between the two of them? What about the others?
1. Chapter 1

Ariana groaned when her mother ripped the duvet off of her, trying to get the sixteen year old to wake up. Of course, Ariana tried to fight against the fact that she has to get up to go to Diagon Alley to collect things for the new school year. For some reason, though, she wasn't as excited as she usually was. It felt as though something terrible was going to happen this school year. That was another reason she tried her best to not give in to her mother. She didn't want to put up with all the bad things happening this school year.

The only reason Ariana had agreed to return for the school year was because of her friends in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But, that wasn't the only reason; she had agreed to return because of her crush on a particular Slytherin student. They both knew each other but, as Ariana is a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin, they had a feud between them. Ariana definitely didn't want there to be a feud between them because she has fallen hard for the boy but she couldn't tell him because of his reputation. They had a few things in common, though, like that they are both pure bloods.

Ariana is a pure blood wizard but she had been placed in Gryffindor, like Ron Weasley, due to her kind and caring nature as well as her bravery. Draco always told her she was a blood traitor but she always brushed it off because of the crush she has on him. Of course, Ariana knew that it was stupid to brush it off. Ariana is the only one in her family to be placed in Gryffindor; both of her parents were in Slytherin and her older brother is in the seventh year and he's a Slytherin student. It often became hard because people call her the odd one out and laughed at her for it. However, her parents and Aaron are fully supportive of her, whether she's in Gryffindor or not. Aaron always sticks up for her although he's friends with Draco Malfoy.

"Come on, Ariana. You need to go and get your things for school otherwise you can't go." Her mother told her in a soft tone. Ariana decided it would be a good idea to go and get her things because Draco could be there, meaning she'd be able to see him. Her mother kissed her forehead and made her way downstairs, "Hurry up, Aaron. We don't have all day!" Their mother shouted up to them one last time before Ariana skipped over to her wardrobe. She swung the doors open and allowed her eyes to scan over all the clothes in the wardrobe.

In the end, Ariana decided on wearing a black and white, striped, short-sleeved shirt, a pair of light blue denim jeans and red Converse Chuck Taylors. She then brushed her brown, slightly wavy hair but curled it anyways before making her way into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face then applied a small amount of make-up before making her way downstairs and grabbing an apple. Ariana took a bite out of it before she carried on walking into the kitchen, where the rest of her family were. Aaron and their father were having a heated discussion about the Dark Lord and how they are against him although they are pure bloods.

They all headed out of the door and got in the car, driving to the Leaky Cauldron. It wasn't a very long drive as they lived in the countryside, just outside of London. Ariana adored her home because of the lake that wasn't too far away from her house. Aaron and herself always went there when they were kids and, if their friends went over, they'd take their friends there as well. They had carved their initials into the tree right next to the lake and always sat there, staring at the sunset as it happened. When they watched the sunset, they always sat on the same branch in the tree. They always sat on that same branch every time they watched the sunset.

The trip took less that half an hour and they all got out of the car. Ariana wandered into the pub, glancing around at the other wizards and witches sitting there. They all seemed sober but she didn't take the risk of walking through the pub on her own. So, she stopped and allowed her parents to catch up with her. Aaron linked with Ariana and they both walked through the pub, their parents following close behind. All of them seemed uncomfortable in the pub so they were all relieved when they managed to reach the back quicker than usual. Ariana's father, Kennedy, tapped the code on the wall- with his wand- and the passageway opened, revealing the alleyway.

"Right, kids. Here's some money. Go and buy your things but, for heaven's sake, stay close to one another. We don't want a repeat of last year. Be safe and come and meet your father and I at Rosa Lee Teabag." Their mother, Katherine, told them. Both children nodded before giving their parents a hug and going on their way. Ariana had decided to go to Madam Malkins to get a new cloak where as Aaron had decided to go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get some new stationary. **  
**

"Mind where you are sticking those pins, woman!" Ariana heard a familiar voice say. She, quickly, ran behind a rack of clothes to hide herself from him. If he saw her, he'd probably throw insults at her about being a blood traitor but that wasn't the main reason why she was hiding from him. The thought of him noticing her and smiling at her made her blush but she knew that it would never happen. It was better to hide behind the rack and keep away from the risk of him finding out about the crush than allow him to see her blushing like crazy.

"Wow...look at that...he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"Ariana had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Harry, Ron and Hermione had all entered the shop. Ariana knew where this was going- an argument. It was more like a confrontation as neither of the two liked one another. Ariana stood there, listening to the conversation that was happening. She didn't want to become part of the argument.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Draco spat, making Ariana feel slightly uncomfortable. She was best friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione but she had a crush on Draco. Nothing seemed to end right for her relationships- including her friendships. If she ever ended up dating Draco- which she thought was highly unlikely- then it could ruin her friendship with Harry and Ron. Hermione knew she had a crush on Draco and promised never to leave her as a friend if anything happens and she gets hurt. Harry and Ron know but they never promised anything.

"It's alright, Draco. I expect Potter with be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." Narcissa spoke with a softer tone. Ariana thought it would be a good idea to walk out from behind the clothing rack and greet the other three Gryffindor students, "Who is this?" Narcissa asked, curiosity in her tone. Ariana looked over at them and met Draco's eyes. He was going to say something horrible to her at any second.

"Ariana Hathaway." Draco stated in a sour tone. Ariana's heart clenched at his sour tone, making her look, awkwardly, down at the ground. Narcissa seemed rather interested in her, making Ariana wonder whether Narcissa knew her parents.

"Kennedy and Katherine's daughter, I'm guessing?" She asked, making Ariana nod. She didn't know what to say.

"Don't get to happy, mother. Unlike her parents and her brother, she's in Gryffindor." Draco decided to make his mother turn against the girl. Narcissa looked from Draco and back to Ariana.

"The sorting hat must've made a mistake. Your whole family has been placed in Slytherin." Narcissa told Ariana, making the girl with the sparking blue eyes sigh.

"I get called the odd one out all of the time. Aaron defends me, though, because, to him, I'm just his sister." Ariana explained, worried about what they are going to say. Narcissa just nodded, "If you want to see my parents, they are at Rosa Lee Teabag." I mentioned, making her nod.

"Thank you. See you in a bit, Draco. Be careful." Narcissa turned to face her son, "Lovely meeting you, Ariana." Narcissa just nodded in Ariana's direction before leaving the shop.

"What are you doing here you little blood traitor?" Draco asked the vulnerable girl, making her feel a little bit insecure.

"Buying new uniform, what do you think?" Ariana asked Draco.

"Doesn't matter what I think. Again, mind where you're sticking your pins, will you?!" Draco started to become rather annoyed. Narcissa returned a few minutes later and noticed Madam Malkin was trying to lift up the sleeve on Draco's robes to hem them but Draco refused, "Mother, I've had enough of this woman trying to stick pins in me. Mother, I don't think I want these anymore." Draco complained to his mother.

"You're right, Draco. Now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings." Narcissa looked the four children up and down before leaving with her son.

"How lovely." Ariana spoke before the four of them collected their things.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana awoke from her peaceful sleep and glanced over at the clock. It was half nine and it was the first of September meaning that she had to get up and get ready to go to platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ariana decided to wear a white t-shirt, a grey cardigan and a pair of black skinny jeans along with a pair of grey combat boots. The girl applied a small amount of make-up once she had eaten breakfast, brushed her teeth, washed her face and curled her brown hair. Her blue eyes were sparkling with happiness as well as nervousness. It's true, Ariana had mixed emotions about going back to her second home where all of her friends are.

However, she knew that these nerves would wash away when she met up with her friends again. Over the summer holidays, Ariana missed Hermione, Harry and Ron tremendously and knew that she'd be fine once she met up with them again. They had sent each other letters and let each other know how they are and that they are okay. Ariana glanced over at her clock- quarter past ten. She wasn't ready to leave her home in fifteen minutes to get on a train away from her parents. She'd much rather be at home, enjoying time with her family.

"Is your suitcase all packed?" Aaron asked his little sister from her door frame. She whipped around to face her brother. Her eyes scanned over his face as he walked over and checked her suitcase. Aaron looked more like a mixture of their mother and father- blue, glistening eyes and a mixture of their fathers straight, blonde hair and their mothers brown hair. It was more of a dirty blonde but with more brown in it. On the other hand, Ariana looked more like their mother- same blue, sparkling eyes and brown, wavy hair, "Yep, you've got everything." Aaron spoke in a soft voice.

It was his last year at Hogwarts and Ariana wasn't ready for him to leave. The main reason behind that was the fact that Aaron stuck up for her when she needed him too. She knew her friends would but the Slytherin's wouldn't listen to them; Aaron was the only one that made them stop for some time. Without him there, she was an easy target and people would make their aim to see her crumble. Especially Draco and his group of friends which Aaron happened to be in. Aaron was going to become a really successful wizard and, because of that, he would be leaving home- another thing Ariana wasn't ready for.

Aaron pulled Ariana into an embrace, holding his sister while she sighed. He knew she was going to cry- she always did when they are returning back to school. And, as he predicted, the tears soon fell onto the back of his shoulder. This time of the year always upset Ariana; it upset her the same way as the last day of school did. Ariana hates leaving for school but hates leaving to come home at the end of the day. It was strange but it was just how Ariana worked. The two of them just stood there, in Ariana's room, hugging on the first day of school every year.

"Kids! We've got to leave now!" Their father, Kennedy, called up to them. It was 25 minutes past ten but, by the time they got to Kings Cross Station, it would be quarter to. Then, they'd have to park the car, enter the building and get onto the platform. That would make it ten minutes to 11. After that, they'd have a few minutes to say goodbye, give their trunks to the storage guy and get on the train. They usually did that, anyway.

So, the two kids grabbed their trunks and headed downstairs, where their father took their trunks and their mother took them out to the car. The first day of school nerves began to hit Ariana, making her gulp and feel as though she was going to throw up. Aaron wrapped his arm around his little sister, reassuring her everything was going to be fine like it was every year. Ariana rested her head on her brothers shoulder, feeling slightly more relaxed. It wouldn't be the same next year without him there.

The car journey was quite apart from the small talk their parents had with one another. Ariana had moved and rested her head against the window of the car, sighing occasionally. Aaron was keeping himself entertained by listening to the music playing, quietly, through the radio. He was off in land Aaron- stuck in a daydream. He does that all of the time, Ariana thought. She was looking over at her brother, her head still resting on the window. Her brother looked so calm and she just didn't understand how he stayed calm all of the time.

Their father parked not too far away from the building so it was easy enough for them to hurry up and get inside. They all got out of the car and Kennedy got them their suitcases. He handed Ariana hers and then gave Aaron his. They all walked, quickly, inside and ran straight through to Platform nine and three quarters. The two children placed their trunks with the others before heading back over to where their parents were. Ariana was wrapped in a big hug by her father, who was worried about his little girl. He knew about the other kids at school picking on her and began to question whether or not it was her own fault. He had no idea.

"Now, sweetheart, remember to ignore all of the Slytherin's that try to bring you down. You be the big, strong girl I brought you up to be." Kennedy encouraged his daughter, who just smiled and nodded at him before heading over to her mother, swapping with her brother. Ariana wrapped her mum in a hug, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Leaving her parents for school was hard enough as it is but having people picking on her made it even worse. But, she always took her fathers advice- to be strong and proud.

"Do what you're father says: stay strong and remember that those other kids are just picking on you because you're different than your brother and us. Being different is often a good thing; remember that. Now, go and have a good year at school and we'll send you a letter if we can't have you home for Christmas or for Easter. Otherwise, see you two at Christmas." Their mother smiled at them, kissing their foreheads before the two of them rushed off and hopped onto the train looking for compartments. Luckily, Ariana found hers with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna while Aaron went to his group of Slytherin friends.


End file.
